This invention relates in general to an armrest storage assembly in an automobile. In particular, this invention relates to an improved lid latch for an armrest storage compartment.
Vehicles such as passenger cars commonly include armrests for the comfort of passengers. The rear seat in a passenger car will often be a bench seat that includes a center armrest located between two passenger seats. The armrest may be pivoted relative to the seat between a stowed position and a use position.
The center armrest may include additional comfort and convenience features for occupants of the vehicle. Some armrests include a storage compartment with a lid. The lid may be moved between a closed position and an open position, which allows the occupants to access the storage compartment. A latch is typically used to hold the lid in the closed position until released by the occupant, in order to prevent the lid from falling open with the armrest is moved between the stowed and use position. It would be advantageous to have an alternative lid latch for use with an armrest.